Saint Anne
by AnimeFreacky
Summary: Una vez se creó un mundo un mundo diferente un mundo en el que todo era posible. Un mundo en el que las diferencias raciales o de idioma no existían. Un mundo, que fue creado con el único fin de relatar un romance… :HARRY POTTER&MANGANIME, YAOI
1. Capítulo 1:Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**SAINT ANNE**_

Era domingo en el campus de la preparatoria de la academia de magia Saint Anne; el sol iluminaba los grandes edificios situados en la majestuosa isla mientras el sonido de las gaviotas y el de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas inundaba el calmado ambiente.

Las clases no comenzaban hasta el día siguiente pero aún así había algunos profesores y alumnos, los primeros para dar las últimas pulidas a los planes de estudios y los segundos para revisar el sitio donde vivirían durante los siguientes tres años.

-Finalmente…-se observa una figura masculina de no más de 15 años de edad y de complexión delgada postrada frente a una puerta.-…lo conseguí…-por la expresión que tenía en el rostro y lo estático que se mostraba su cuerpo pareciera que le habían dado una gran noticia.

Entre ese rostro lleno de emoción y ese cuerpo estático como la madera, muestra un movimiento de su mano, se ha decidido girar esa perilla.

CLICK

Un suave giro de muñeca bastó para que la puerta estuviera abierta, y también para que su emoción creciera de una drástica manera, al grado de comenzar a sudar violentamente, pero eso no lo detendrá, se decide a abrirla completamente…

PAM

-¡TENGO UNA HABITACIÓN! XD

_**Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

-¡Kyaaa! TvT-de sus ojos salían lágrimas a chorros, pero no por tristeza, no, claro que no¡finalmente tenía una habitación!, habitación que le costó tres años de espera, levantarse a las 3:00 a.m. un viernes y además dormir en una tienda de campaña fuera de la oficina de la secretaria.

-¿Eh? o.o?, está vacía.-observó al abrir la puerta.-Mmm¿por qué?

DIING

Un timbre que sonaba como una nota muy grave de una flauta salió de una bocina que se encontraba en la esquina superior derecha de la puerta, parece que darían un anuncio porque prestó especial atención al escucharlo.

-ATENCIÓN, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE POSEAN LLAVE DE ALGUNA DE LAS HABITACIONES FAVOR DE REPORTARSE EN LA PIZARRA DE ANUNCIOS PARA MANTENERSE AL TANTO DEL NUEVO REGLAMENTO.

-¿Nuevo reglamento¿y ahora a estos que les pasa? ¬ .¬

Dirigió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, y de ella sacó una larga varita de madera, la alzó al aire y…

-¡Portraitos!-gritó, y al instante, un halo de múltiples y pequeñas esferas brillantes lo rodeo y…

POOF

Se desvaneció y reapareció a unos pocos metros de una pizarra con múltiples papeles adheridos a ella, frente a ella se encontraban varios chicos y chicas muy atentos leyendo esos papeles.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la pizarra cuando…

POOF

A su lado apareció de la misma forma que él una chica de cabellos negros agarrados en una cola de caballo y un poco baja de estatura.

-¿Eh?, acaso…-observó con interés y emoción a la chica, esta lo miró de igual manera; los ojos de ambos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba kilómetros apareció en sus rostros.

-¡Diego! v-gritó ella.

-¡Ingrid! v-gritó él.

-¡HOLA! XD-gritaron ambos.

Después de esto se dieron un abrazo fuerte y con mucho cariño, y con mucha razón¿cómo reaccionarían después de no ver a su mejor amigo todo un verano?

-Tenía planeado buscarte después de dejar mis cosas.-habló Diego aún emocionado por ver a su amiga, esto, después de haberse soltado después del largo abrazo de varios minutos.-pero entonces anunciaron que había nuevo reglamento para las habitaciones y…

-¡Espera!-se exaltó y le impidió terminar la oración.

-¿Qué? O.O

-¿Tienes una habitación?

-Si

-¡Yo también! v

-¡¿En serio?! X)

-¡Si! XD

-¡Genial! XD

Esto trajo como resultado un nuevo abrazo, tal vez con más cariño que el anterior.

-¿Número?-preguntó Diego casi sin poder hablar de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, y tal vez tendría la suerte de compartir habitación con su mejor amiga.

-La 1.-esa respuesta apagó un poco el rostro de Diego, para su mala suerte, el no tenía esa habitación.- ¿y tú?

-2-le respondió.- ¡oh que mierda¡yo quería compartirla contigo!-infló sus mejillas e hizo un puchero, parecía más un niño de kinder que un chico de 15.

-Cálmate Diego ¬ .¬-respondió cortante, Diego estaba exagerando.-no pareces de preparatoria.

-Mejor acerquémonos al reglamento ¬¬-esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, más bien esperaba a una Ingrid llorando por compartir habitación con él.

Ambos se acercaron a la pizarra y observaron una hoja de papel:

* * *

_**ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS DUEÑOS DE HABITACIONES**_

**Debido a la gran demanda de los estudiantes, el reglamento del uso de las habitaciones sufrió una serie de modificaciones:**

1.-Se les será permitido el hacer magia dentro del límite de las tres habitaciones incluso fuera de las clases y si no son del último semestre, pero SÓLO dentro de los límites de estas.

2.-Se ha construido una nueva cafetería en una zona muy cercana a ellas, además de la cercanía, esta será de uso exclusivo de los dueños de las habitaciones.

3.-Se les permitirá decorar a su gusto la habitación y el balcón, por esa razón, las hemos dejado 100 vacías.

**Esas son las modificaciones en el reglamento que se cree serán de su agrado, pero debido a las múltiples quejas por parte de los alumnos que no poseen habitación existen otra serie de modificaciones:**

1.-Ya no se permitirá el cambio de habitación con ningún alumno sin excepción.

2.-Las habitaciones ya no serán individuales, se les asignará un compañero o compañera dependiendo de su sexo, si se es mujer, lo compartirá con otra mujer, y de igual manera con los varones.

3.-Se prestará especial atención a la puntualidad de ambos ocupantes, por lo tanto, ambos deben llegar a tiempo a sus clases o se les sancionará a ambos por la impuntualidad de uno de ellos.

* * *

-Por eso estaba vacía… y además tengo que compartirla.-murmuró Diego para sí mismo algo insatisfecho por algunos de los cambios.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, es que no me agrada del todo ¬¬-contestó sincero.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ingrid algo extrañada, pensó que le agradarían igualmente a su amigo esas modificaciones.-por lo menos no estamos como los que tienen un cuarto en departamento :S-señaló otra hoja con desagrado, y con algo de razón.

* * *

_**REGLAMENTO PARA LOS DEPARTAMENTOS**_

1.-No se permitirá el uso de la magia en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia, en caso de emergencia contacte a algún profesor o prefecto.

2.-Cualquier alteración en el inmobiliario del cuarto será sancionada con una semana de suspensión, esto significa, que serán enviados a sus respectivos hogares.

3.-Para llevar a cabo el cambio de cuarto ambos solicitantes deben llevar la llave de sus respectivos cuartos y el número de edificio con la secretaria.

* * *

-Tienes razón.-cambió rápidamente de opinión al comparar ambos reglamentos, después de todo las ventajas si son bastantes.- oye¿qué te parece si vamos a decorar las habitaciones?-preguntó ansioso, quería preguntar desde que leyó ese punto en el reglamento.

-Está bien :), pero ya que estamos aquí revisemos de una vez a nuestros compañeros¿te parece?

-Ok.

Comenzaron a buscar en toda la extensión de la pizarra la lista de compañeros, y cuando finalmente la encontraron centraron su atención en ella.

* * *

_**ALUMNOS OCUPANTES DE HABITACIÓN**_

**Habitación #1:**

Ingrid Eusebia Quiles Chávez

Karla Estefanía Cervantes Cruz

**Habitación #2:**

David Juan Manuel Martínez Vázquez

Diego Isaac González Trejo

**Habitación #3:**

Carmina Millán

Dulce María Espinosa Saviñón

* * *

-¿David? o.o?-preguntó Diego.

-¿Karla? o.o?-preguntó Ingrid.

-¿Quién diablos es? o.o?-preguntaron ambos bastante en serio.

-Nunca había oído esos nombres, ni en la primaria ni en la secundaria.-comentó Diego aún preguntándose quién era ese chico.

-Mmm, tampoco yo, pero recuerda que Saint Anne no es la única escuela de magia.-aclaró Ingrid.-también están Hogwarts y Tristian, además también hay algunos que fueron educados directamente por alguien de la dimensión de las Brujas y Magos.

-Si, pero por lo regular los alumnos hacen todos sus estudios en la misma escuela, rara vez se cambian.

-Mira, después les preguntaremos, van a ser nuestros compañeros por el resto del semestre y muy probablemente el resto de nuestra preparatoria.

-Tienes razón.-le contestó.-bueno, ya que terminamos aquí… ¡Decoremos nuestras habitaciones! X3-gritó a todo pulmón más ansioso y alegre que antes.

Ingrid dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida, ya extrañaba a su amigo, lo tomó del brazo y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones tarareando una canción que sonaba muy alegre y movida.

-"Ooki na koe de pirikapiri lala, Hashai de sawai de utachae…":D

* * *

_

* * *

Bien ya que terminó el capítulo me tomaré un espacio para dar una pequeña nota de autor:_

_-Respecto a las academias de magia que se mencionan, la primera (Hogwarts) creo que todos la conocemos, es la de Harry Potter, pero la segunda (Tristian) no creo que todos la conozcan, esta aparece en un anime llamado "Zero No Tsukaima" y es el lugar donde se lleva a cabo toda la trama de la historia._

_-Y respecto a la canción que van tarareando, jaja, algunos ya la habrán identificado, se llama "Ojamajo Carnival" de Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi), jaja, gommen!, la escuchaba mientras escribía este capítulo y no pude resistirme X3_


	2. Capítulo2:¡Gusto En Conocerte!

_**Capítulo 2¡Gusto En Conocerte!**_

-¡Ecooo!-gritó Diego muy divertido dentro de la enorme y vacía habitación, dentro de la cual en serio se escuchaba eco.

-¡Ecoooo!-siguió Ingrid aún más divertida que Diego.

-¡Ecooooooo!-esta vez ambos compartieron el grito.

-Ok, ok, ya basta ¬¬-tapó la boca del chico, la verdad ya era suficiente.

-Está bien U-U-se resignó Diego como que no queriendo.-y ahora¿por dónde empiezo?-repasó la inmensidad de la habitación con la mirada una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no comienzas con algunas ventanas?-sugirió Ingrid.-no hay ninguna y hace calor aquí dentro.-comenzó a abanicarse con la mano, ya que a pesar de ser una inmensa habitación aún estaban en una isla y la temperatura era un poco alta.

-Es cierto.-sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a un espacio de pared a la derecha de la puerta y…

POOF

Una gran ventana corrediza con dos enormes y transparentes cristales apareció en el lugar.

Ingrid no esperó nada para abrirla.

CLICK

Movió la manija y dejó que el aire entrara en la habitación.

-Aaa.-suspiró relajada recargada en la ventana con el aire ondeando sus cabellos.- ¡mucho mejor:)¿y no piensas poner cortinas?

-Si.-contestó.-pero creo que esperaré a que llegue mi compañero, sería mejor si ambos colocáramos esa clase de cosas.-aclaró.-no quiero que haya desacuerdos antes de comenzar el semestre ¬¬

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?-le contestó Ingrid con el plan de hacerlo enojar.

-Desde que decidí apiadarme de ti y ser tu amigo.-le respondió cruzado de brazos y dándose, tal vez, demasiada importancia.

En estos casos es mejor mandarlo a volar, y eso fue lo que Ingrid hizo.

-¡Eeeey!, también te quiero ¬¬U-agitó la mano de arriba abajo.- ¿continúas con lo tuyo por favor?, quiero ir a decorar la mía.-dijo esta vez en un tono cortante, pero a la vez bromeando.

-¡Uy!, que carácter ¬¬-contestó de igual manera que la chica.

Apuntó su varita a un espacio vacío que se encontraba cerca de otra puerta, probablemente la del baño, y…

POOF

Apareció una cama con cabecera y base de una madera color azul hermosamente pulida, esta última tenía dos enormes cajones en su parte delantera, tal vez para guardar parte de su ropa; una colcha y almohada de igual color, solo que con estampados de cuadros en un color azul cielo y también una pequeña cómoda de igual material que la cabecera y base de la cama, con cuatro cajones y un reloj con números bastante brillantes y una foto que mostraba a Ingrid y Diego con los brazos entrelazados y riendo, como siempre lo hacen cuando están juntos, sobre de ella; colocándolos ambos de manera que dejara un espacio frente a la puerta de entrada para poner la segunda cama.

-Ahora si :), ya terminé.-colocó sus manos en sus caderas muy satisfecho de los resultados, mal hiciera si no, ya que el fue quien eligió las cosas.- ¡Ahora es tu turno! X3

-Bien, vayamos a mi habitación :)

Ambos salieron de la habitación número 2 y se dirigieron a la de Ingrid, la número 1.

La habitación estaba igualmente vacía, lo cual indicaba, que la compañera de Ingrid no había llegado aún.

-Ok.-tronó sus nudillos a manera de preparación y alzó una ceja con pose amenazante, como si el decorar la habitación se tratase de encargarse de algún villano o algo así.- ¡ahora!

Sacó rápidamente su varita y colocó una ventana igual a la que el chico había puesto antes, y en el mismo lugar.

Dirigió rápidamente su varita a un espacio cercano a la puerta principal y…

POOF

Apareció una cama y cómoda igual a la del chico, solo que el color de la madera era rosa y las colchas negras con estampados de pétalos de flor de cerezo en color rosa.

-Bien, ya está.-se mostró más satisfecha aún que Diego.

-Muy bonito.-comentó sincero.

-Pero aún no me la creo…-murmuró pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó al ver que los ojos de su amiga se vidriaban.

-Nada.-limpió las pocas lágrimas que dejó escapar.-es solo que, no puedo creer que estemos ya en preparatoria, y no sólo eso¡viviremos aquí tres años!-por el modo en que dijo es última frase se podía deducir que las lágrimas fueron de alegría.

-Lo se.-contestó agachando un poco su cabeza y sonriendo de lado pensando en lo que le esperaba durante esos tres años.-es un cambio un poco radical, pero es bueno.

-En eso tienes razón, je.-sonrió con lindura.-vayamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre.-lo cual era cierto, el sonido que hizo su estómago lo demostraba bastante bien.

-¡Voto por eso! X)-y ambos corrieron a la cafetería pensando en comer un enorme bistec o tal vez algo de sushi.

* * *

-Aaa, estoy lleno.-acarició su estómago con una sonrisa en el rostro y una que otra migaja alrededor de su boca.

-Si, también yo.-agregó mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.- ¡oh¡mira!, ya oscureció.-señaló por uno de los vidrios que conformaban las paredes del edificio.

-¡Wow!, creo que tardamos algo en terminar nuestra comida, jeje.

-Pero no importa :)-le sonrió la chica.-estuvo deliciosa.

-De eso no hay duda :3

-¡Oye¡se me acaba de ocurrir algo!-Ingrid se exaltó y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver el arbusto de semillas de fuego del que tanto nos hablaron?

-¡Si, si, si! X3

Ese arbusto es la única planta rara que se encuentra en la academia, y no solo eso, ha crecido tanto que ya no parece arbusto, sino que es un enorme y frondoso árbol que te brinda un hermoso espectáculo al brillar sus semillas durante las noches.

-¿Pero donde dijeron que estaba?-preguntó el chico.

-Para nuestra suerte.-respondió elevando el dedo índice y encorvándose un poco hacia adelante.- ¡detrás de la habitación #2…!

-¡SIIIIIIIII¡vamosvamosvamooooos!

La tomó de la mano y corrió al lugar con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pies, la cual era bastante, al grado de que Ingrid parecía solo un trapo o papel que se ondeaba con el aire, parece que su emoción era bastante.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Salió de la cafetería, dio un rápido y muy cerrado giro hacia su derecha, corrió unos metros, subió 1, 2, 3…10 escalones, y…

-¡Esperaaaa! X(-logró gritar Ingrid, y para su suerte, Diego se detuvo frente a una enorme y circular fuente que se encontraba frente a las tres habitaciones en el centro de un área rectangular con un par de bancas y farolas encendidas colocadas en el perímetro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me dejaste terminar.-se soltó de la mano del chico un poco molesta y algo dolorida de la muñeca.-antes quiero pasar a mi habitación, quiero ver si mi compañera llegó.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-No estaría mal invitarla¿no crees?, así podríamos romper el hielo.

-Está bien.-le respondió como que no queriendo.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-eso sonó casi como una orden, al mero estilo de una mamá contemporánea.

-Mi compañero no está en la habitación.-le respondió.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Si te das cuenta, no hay luz saliendo de la ventana, se puede ver desde aquí.-señaló a la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Recuerdas que no colocaste ninguna lámpara?

-Porque estaba de día, tú tampoco lo hiciste y, sin embargo, si hay luz dentro de tu habitación.-señaló esta vez a la habitación de la chica, y lo que dijo era muy cierto, ya había luz dentro de ella.

Esto pareció alegrar a Ingrid.

-¡Eso significa que mi compañera está dentro!-exclamó sonriendo.

-Ve por ella, me alcanzan en el arbusto¿va:)

-Ok nn-se dirigió a su habitación, y Diego al sitio del arbusto.

-Espero que no me regañen por esto.-pensó mientras saltaba una barda situada alrededor de la zona rectangular.

En el costado exterior de la habitación ya se podía ver la luz que emanaba el arbusto, Diego continuó caminando hasta llegar a la zona trasera, el lugar donde el arbusto se encontraba.

Lo que el veía era algo absolutamente hermoso, un enorme y frondoso árbol con un grueso tronco de un brillante color verde, con sus ramas repletas de unas hermosas hojas de un color rojo intenso, parecidas a los pétalos de la flor de cerezo y unas semillas del tamaño de unas peras, prendidas en llamas que emanaban una brillante luz y una extraña y placentera sensación de calidez.

Diego estaba embelesado con la escena que tenía enfrente suyo, mientras la luz de las semillas se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños de admiración y su enorme y notoria sonrisa, entonces…

FFFFF

Una delicada ola de viento lo hizo dirigir su mirada a otra zona y percatarse de algo.

Alguien más estaba ahí, frente al árbol, un chico de complexión media, un poco más alto de estatura que Diego y piel morena observaba el arbusto con una sonrisa, mientras el viento ondeaba sus cortos, y castaños cabellos quebrados.

Por alguna extraña razón Diego se ruborizó, no podía apartar su mirada de ese chico, no importaba el hecho de que tuviera ese hermoso árbol frente suyo, en esos momentos, su atención estaba centrada en él, pero entonces…

-¡Hola!

El chico volteó en la dirección en la que se encontraba Diego, haciéndolo volver a la realidad y saludarlo como primera reacción.

-Hola.-respondió con algo de timidez el chico.

Diego se acercó un poco a él y le tendió su mano amistosamente.

-Soy Diego¡gusto en conocerte! nn

El chico devolvió el apretón de manos y se presentó con la misma timidez de antes.

-David, gusto en conocerte igual.

-¿David?-preguntó inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras soltaba la mano del chico, por alguna razón, el nombre le inquietó.-de pura casualidad¿te tocó ocupar la habitación 2?

-¿Tu eres Diego González?

-¡Si!-le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces, creo que seremos compañeros.-ese hecho parecía haber hecho que esa poca timidez desapareciera, porque también David esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Ya vine! nn-saludó Ingrid llegando al sitio.- ¡oh!, veo que tienes compañía.-comentó al ver a David.

-Y veo que tú también.

Detrás de Ingrid iba una chica un poco más baja de estatura que ella, rechoncha y con cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

-Si, ella es Karla, es mi compañera de habitación.-la introdujo a los presentes.

-¡Hola!-levantó su mano a manera de saludo con una vocecilla algo chillona, tal vez por ser gente nueva.

-¡Hola!-respondieron ambos chicos.

-Y él es David, también es mi compañero de habitación.-colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¡Gusto en conocerte David! nn

Los cuatro esbozaron sonrisas mientras la luz de las semillas del árbol los iluminaba en la pacífica noche.

* * *

Duraron mucho tiempo observando el arbusto, sin decir nada, solo los cuatro haciéndose compañía frente al hermoso árbol.

-Uaaa.-un sonoro bostezo por parte de Karla rompió el silencio.

-Creo que nos vamos a dormir ya.-comentó Ingrid después del bostezo.-mañana hay clases y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Es cierto, creo que yo también.-talló Diego su ojo.

-Entonces creo que todos nos iremos.-finalizó David.

-¿Saben algo del horario de clases?-preguntó Karla.

-Creo que tenemos que pasar con la secretaria.-contesto la otra chica.

-Que lata ¬¬-comentó Karla algo inconforme.

-¿Y si vamos juntos?-propuso Diego.

-Me parece bien.-le respondió Ingrid.-¿que les parece a las 07:30?

-Suena bien.-respondió Diego.

-Ok.-agregó esta vez Karla.

-Entonces ¡hasta mañana!-se despidió Ingrid mientras ambas se alejaban a su habitación.

-¡Hasta mañana!-se despidieron ambos chicos.

-Uaaa.-bostezó Diego.- ¿nos vamos?

David asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa divertida, entonces se dirigieron a su habitación.

CLICK

Abrieron la puerta y David presionó un interruptor que se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta, y la habitación se iluminó.

-Veo que colocaste una lámpara.-observó Diego.-y también tu cama.

Por alguna extraña razón, la cama y cómoda de David tenía el mismo diseño que la de Ingrid y Diego, solo que la madera era de color rojo, las almohadas blancas y la colcha de color azul con franjas del color de la madera.

Diego no pudo evitar observar el parecido de ambas camas.

-Parece que tenemos gustos similares :)

David pareció exaltarse y sonrojarse un poco, pero Diego no lo notó, estaba ocupado observando la ventana.

-¿Cómo serán las cortinas?-le preguntó a David.

-Como quieras está bien.

-Mmm, no lo sé.-pensaba en como serían mientras agarraba su barbilla y miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, tardó unos minutos en decidir.-¡lo tengo!-apuntó su varita y…

POOF

Aparecieron unas simples cortinas azules en la ventana.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó.- ¿Eh¿David?

El chico ya estaba tendido en su cama y en los brazos de Morfeo para cuando Diego le hizo la pregunta.

-Je.-esbozó una sonrisa divertida, abrió el primer y segundo cajón de su cómoda y de ellos sacó una camiseta blanca y unos pants grises.

Entró al baño y los vistió.

Al salir se detuvo un poco a observar como dormía David, a observar su pecho moviéndose delicadamente al compás de su respiración, esto pareció hacerlo ruborizar un poco.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

Apuntó su varita al interruptor de la luz y esta se apagó, después la dejó descansar sobre la cómoda, destendió su cama y se recostó cómodamente en ella listo para dormir.

-Buenas noches, David…-y calló dormido casi inmediatamente, impidiendo que escuchara algo…

-Buenas noches, Diego…

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí por ahora U.U._

_Espero que estén disfrutando el fic, porque yo estoy disfrutando cada momento que me siento a escribirlo nn_

_No duden en dejar sus quejas, comentarios y opiniones, porque me ayudarán muuucho a mejorar el fic._

_Nos vemos en el capítulo 3: __**Primer Día De Escuela**_

Sayonara!!! XD


	3. Capítulo 3:Primer Día De Escuela

_**Capítulo 3: Primer Día De Escuela**_

RIIING, RIIING

CLICK

Ingrid dejó caer todo el peso de su mano en un pequeño botón en la parte superior de su reloj, estiró sus brazos y despertó completamente.

Se sentó en el borde la cama y miró a la ventana, para después dirigirse a ella y abrirla.

CLICK

El Sol apenas estaba saliendo, sin embargo, ya había demasiada actividad, por una razón, ese día comenzaban las clases en la academia.

Grupos de chicos conversando con sus mochilas en los hombros y maestros discutiendo se observaban por todas partes en los blancos senderos del campus.

-¡Ingrid!-se escuchó por fuera de la habitación, la chica miró de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que la llamaba.- ¡Ingrid!-una chica delgada, de largos y lacios cabellos castaños y unas finas facciones faciales se acercó corriendo adonde la chica.

Ingrid corrió rápida y alegremente a la puerta para abrirla y recibir a su amiga.

-¡Carmina!

-¡AAA! XD-gritó Carmina

-¡AAA! XD-gritó Ingrid

-¡AAAAA! XD-gritaron ambas, para después abrazarse muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo estas, qué has hecho?, no te veo desde la primaria-le preguntó Carmina aún con la emoción a flor de piel.

-No mejor que tú¡mírate!-admiró la apariencia de la chica.

-Jeje.-rió divertida.-en serio no creí que fueras tú, cuando leí las listas pensé que era una broma.

-¡Es cierto!-gritó más emocionada aún que antes, no creo que los ojos de una persona normal pudieran abrirse tanto como los de Ingrid en ese momento.- ¡tienes habitación!

-¡Si!

-¡AAA! XD-volvieron a abrazarse dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción.

Esta clase de escenas eran típicas de estas dos, aunque Diego fuera su mejor amigo, no era una chica, y algunas cosas no son iguales si no existe una amiga mujer que te entienda y Carmina era esa amiga especial para Ingrid.

-¡Oye, Carmina!-llegó una chica de piel blanca y largos cabellos rojos corriendo adonde la chica.

Carmina soltó a Ingrid y volteó a verla, se apenó un poco.

-¡Dulce!, lo siento, te dejé atrás o.oU

Al llegar Dulce se recargó en sus rodillas y respiró fuertemente debido al cansancio que esa carrera le había causado, parece que Carmina era más rápida de lo que aparentaba.

Una vez que se incorporó, Carmina la presentó.

-Ingrid, ella es Dulce María, es mi compañera de habitación.-introdujo a la rojiza.-Dulce, ella es Ingrid, una de mis mejores amigas de la primaria.

-¡Hola!

-¡Mucho Gusto!

-¡Hey¡¿Qué sucede ahí?!-salió Karla del baño con el cabello húmedo y una bata puesta, había terminado de ducharse.

-Nada, solo son unas amigas.-le respondió Ingrid para calmarla.-chicas, ella es Karla, mi compañera de habitación.-las introdujo.-Karla, ellas son Carmina…

-¡Hola!-saludó Carmina amistosamente agitando su mano y sonriendo.

-…Y Dulce María.

-Con Dulce basta nn-sonrió.

Karla se quedó quieta viendo a la rojiza y palideció un poco, bueno, no un poco, demasiado, excepto sus mejillas, estas estaban rojas.

El verla de esa manera daba un poco de miedo, pero antes que miedo, daba risa.

-¿Karla? o.o-se preocupó un poco Ingrid al verla en ese estado, parecía un zombie, uno con las mejillas bastante rojas.

-¡Eh¡yo!… ¡Hola!-saludó después de volver a la realidad y recuperar su moreno color de piel.

-Perdona si interrumpimos tu ducha.-se disculpó la rojiza.

-¡No, no!, no hay problema, yo ya había acabado, jajaja.-esa risa fue un poco fuera de lugar, parecía risa nerviosa más que divertida.

Es increíble la cantidad de maneras en que una persona puede inquietarte, y para la mala suerte de Karla, esa era su manera de mostrarlo, una manera que no se podía disimular aunque se quisiera.

-¿Qué hacían antes de venir?-preguntó Ingrid para terminar con el oso de Karla.

-Íbamos de camino a la oficina de la secretaria a recoger los horarios de clases.-respondió Carmina.

-¿Les molestaría esperarnos?, nosotros iremos también.-preguntó amable Ingrid.

-Está bien nn

-Ok nn, en un momento estamos listas, no tardamos.-cerró la puerta y ambas terminaron de alistarse.

* * *

-¡Listo!-salieron ambas chicas listas y con las mochilas a los hombros.

-¡Vayamos entonces!-Carmina y Dulce estaban dispuestas a irse, pero Ingrid las detuvo.

-Antes tenemos que pasar por Diego y David, quedamos con ellos también.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos?-preguntó la rojiza.

-Los chicos de la habitación 2.-respondió Karla mucho más calmada y normal que antes.

-Está bien.-y las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-se escuchó Diego desde adentro de la habitación.

Y algo que también se escuchaba era algo de ajetreo, y finalizó con un…

STUMP

-¡Auch!

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro? o.oU-preguntó Ingrid.

CLICK

La puerta se abrió y Diego se mostró con un golpe en su frente, igual o más rojo aún que las mejillas de Karla hace unos momentos.

-¡Ay!-suspiró Ingrid colocando la mano en su cara denigrando a Diego con ese ademán.-algunas cosas nunca cambian ¬¬U

-¡Oh¡Hola chicas!-ignoró Diego el comentario de su amiga.

-Este "audaz" niño es Diego.-puso Ingrid especial énfasis en la palabra y además hizo menos al chico con solamente utilizar ese especial tono de voz.-"audaz", ellas son Dulce María…

-¡Hola Diego:)

-¡Mucho gusto! nn

-…Y Carmina.

-hola…-Carmina se mostró tímida y respondió al saludo con un hilo de voz apenas audible, y no despegaba la mirada del chico que tenía enfrente.

"_Diego…"_ repasaba Carmina una y otra vez el nombre en su cabeza.

Otra manera en que una persona te podía inquietar la mostraba a la perfección Carmina, una extrema timidez y un violento rubor de mejillas, lo cual no era bueno y por demás extraño: no sólo no podía disimularlo, sino que era poco usual que reaccionara así ante él, no es el tipo de chicos que Carmina frecuenta mirar al caminar por la calle.

-¡Hola! nn-sonrió Diego ampliamente.

Carmina agachó su cabeza para evitar observar esa sonrisa.

-¿Eres tu su amiga de la primaria?

-si…-contestó de la misma manera que antes.

-¡Genial!, por lo que Ingrid me ha contado de ti, puedo creer que eres muy buena persona nn

Carmina se ruborizó aún más, claro, si eso era posible, e intentó refugiarse entre sus hombros y Karla pareció notarlo, porque inmediatamente sacó un comentario al azar para terminar con la escenita.

-¿Y David?, ya es un poco tarde.

-¡Voy!-se escuchó desde adentro.

A los pocos segundos David salió con su mochila al hombro y listo para irse, Diego tomó la suya de encima de su cama, y también aprovechó para desparecer con su varita el golpe que tenía en la frente, y todos se dirigieron al lobby del edificio central, y principal, para recibir sus respectivos horarios.

-Buenos días muchachos¿qué se les ofrece?-una señora mayor, por no decirlo de mala manera, rechoncha y con largos y grises cabellos agarrados en una cola que llegaba más debajo de su espalda con unas gafas redondas que mostraba el cristal izquierdo empañado sentada detrás de un escritorio de madera con pluma, pergamino, una lechuza posada sobre una madera, y un pequeño micrófono, se encontraba dentro del inmenso y rústico lobby del edificio principal, donde se impartían la mayoría de las clases.

-Hola.-se apresuró Carmina a saludar.-quisiéramos saber si nos pudiera dar nuestros horarios de clases, por favor.

-¡Oh!, claro que si mi niña.-le respondió con una amabilidad que solo una señora de su edad podía demostrar.-sus nombres por favor.

-Ingrid Quiles.

-Dulce Espinosa.

-David Martínez.

-Karla Cervantes.

-Diego González.

-Carmina Millán.-concluyó.

-Un momento por favor.-se quedó quieta por unos instantes, y a los pocos segundos sus gafas emanaron una cegadora luz blanca haciendo que los chicos cubrieran sus ojos con sus brazos.

Al desaparecer la luz a los pocos segundos unos pequeños pedazos de pergamino enmicados aparecieron frente a cada uno de los chicos.

-Ahí los tienen.-señaló con ambas manos los pergaminos.- ¡qué tengan un excelente primer día chicos!-se despidió amablemente.

Los chicos tomaron cada quién el suyo y dieron la media vuelta.

-¡Oh, por cierto!-Carmina regresó donde la secretaria.-¿y usted cómo se llama?

-Kaede.-hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.-gusto en conocerte jovencita.

-¡Igual! nn¡muchas gracias!-se despedía amable mientras volvía al grupo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ingrid.

-Solo quería saber su nombre.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Karla algo ácida.

-Nada más.

-Eres demasiado amable Carmina.-movió Ingrid su cabeza de un lado a otro esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Carmina solo rió divertida.

-¿Qué dicen sus horarios?-preguntó Dulce curiosa, Karla fue la primera en mostrarlo.

-A la primera hora de hoy me toca Vuelo Con Escoba.

-Coincidimos en esa clase entonces.-comentó Diego.-el mío también dice lo mismo.

-Carmina y yo coincidimos también.-comentó esta vez David.-nos toca Pociones.

-¡Oh!, nosotros también.-se sorprendió Dulce.-Ingrid y yo tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-Un poco extraño¿no creen?-preguntó David igual de sorprendido que la rojiza.

-Es el destino nn-contestó muy seguro y alegre Diego.

-¿Eh? ¬¬U-preguntó Ingrid.

-Si, el destino quiso que todos nosotros nos encontráramos aquí.

-Olvidaste tomar tu medicina¿verdad? ¬¬-comentó secamente Ingrid juzgando por loco al chico, esa clase de comentarios era algo a lo que aún no parecía acostumbrarse.

-Yo también lo creo.-agregó Karla.-es probable que el destino lo quisiera así.

Los otros cuatro se apartaron un poco del par y guardaron total silencio mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en sus cabezas, provocando que ambos se molestaran y las venas de sus cabezas se saltaran.

Y sólo porque Merlín es muy grande y no quiso que nada les pasara al cuarteto, la señora Kaede dio un anuncio por el altavoz en ese momento.

DIIING

-ATENCIÓN: TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE NUEVO INGRESO DEBEN PRESENTARSE EN LA PLAYA DE INMEDIATO PARA DAR COMIENZO A LA CEREMONIA DE BIENVENIDA.

-¿Ceremonia de bienvenida?-preguntó Diego.

-¿De que playa está hablando?-preguntó esta vez Karla

-¿Qué no viste Karla?-le preguntó Ingrid.

-No ¬¬

-Ven, te lo mostraré.-los cuatro salieron del edificio a unas grandes escaleras parecidas a las de la entrada un tribunal de justicia.

Terminando las escaleras se observaba un ancho sendero blanco, y a unos metros, rodeaba enorme jardín circular con una fuente en el centro, el sendero continuaba hasta llegar a un arco posado justo en el borde con una enorme inscripción "PREPARATORIA SAINT ANNE", donde daba inicio el muelle.

Y a una poca distancia de ese arco se encontraban dos zonas, una de cada lado, cercadas y sin rastro de edificios, solo una enorme cantidad de metros cuadrados de hermosa arena blanca que hacía contacto directo con el mar.

-Esas dos son las Zonas De Playa.-le mostró Ingrid.-ahí podemos ir a descansar en nuestro tiempo libre si así lo deseamos.

Esa noticia alegró mucho a la chica, se notaba en su rostro iluminado.

-Me empieza a agradar esta escuela.-comentó.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Diego, no escuchó bien el comentario de la chica.

-Olvídalo¿nos vamos?-ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, inmediatamente bajó los escalones y se dirigió a la zona de playa del lado derecho donde tendría lugar la Ceremonia De Bienvenida.

Los chicos fueron detrás de ella unos instantes después.

* * *

El lugar estaba un poco concurrido, más que nada había alumnos de primer semestre y uno que otro de un año más avanzado, pero de primer ingreso aún así.

Todos murmuraban y hablaban entre ellos preguntándose el porque de esa ceremonia, nuestros chicos no eran la excepción.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¬¬-preguntó Karla.

-Recuerda que sabemos lo mismo que tú.-le contestó Diego un poco seco.

-Imagino que nos darán avisos especiales o algo así.-comentó Dulce, para sus suerte la respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.

DIIING

-AHORA ALUMNOS, RECIBAN A LOS ENCARGADOS DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN¡EL SEÑOR CLOW Y LA SEÑORA YUUKO!

FFFFFFFF

Un fuerte ventarrón levantó una gran cortina de arena haciendo que todos los alumnos se cubrieran las caras con sus brazos, al calmarse esta pudieron observar algo.

Un hombre, más o menos de 30 años, alto con una piel blanca como porcelana, lacios y cortos cabellos negros con un rostro bastante gentil que vestía una túnica negra y larga, también se veía pesada, y un monóculo y también una mujer delgada de la misma edad, mismo tono de piel, igual alta y cabellos igualmente lacios y negros, solo que mucho más largos, hasta las caderas, con unos ojos negros y un poco tétricos que vestía un hermoso kimono negro y ajustado aparecieron frente a todos los alumnos.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlos¡y con mucha razón!, Clow Reed y Yuuko Ichihara eran los magos más poderosos y reconocidos de la época, el primero por haber creado una nueva forma de usar la magia, y la segunda por ser la única bruja capaz de viajar por las diferentes dimensiones.

-Buenos días muchachos.-sonrió Clow con gentileza, tal vez, demasiada gentileza.

-Se preguntaran el porque de esta ceremonia.-continuó Yuuko con su serio tono de voz.-bueno, la razón es muy simple.

-Una mejoría en su magia.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar¿de qué estaban hablando ambos magos?, tal vez les aumentarían su poder mágico así como así.

-El Ministerio De Magia y la Reina de la Dimensión Alterna han acordado que el contacto entre ambos mundos ha sido casi nulo.-continuó Yuuko.-y por esa razón se debe de cambiar un poco la instrumentación mágica.

Los murmullos aumentaron, la incertidumbre se hacía mayor, y David lanzó una pregunta entre los de su grupo.

- ¿La Dimensión Alterna?-preguntó el chico con la duda haciéndose notar en todo su rostro.- ¿qué es eso?

-¡No me digas qué no lo sabes! O.O-se exaltó Ingrid, ella daba por hecho que todo el que estudiaba magia lo sabía.

-Tal vez lo hallan mencionado antes, pero no lo recuerdo bien.-aclaró.

-Mira.-comenzó Diego a explicar.-la Dimensión Alterna es un lugar donde todo es magia, ahí solo vive la gente que posee alguna clase de poder mágico, no hay Muggles, y es gobernada por una reina.-comenzó.-la descubrió la señora Yuuko hace ya algunos años al estar haciendo viajes de investigación entre las dimensiones.

"Pero aunque no halla Muggles ahí, algunas brujas y magos se mudan a nuestro mundo y comienzan unas vidas, esto claro, ocultando su magia, ya que si son descubiertos se transforman en…-Diego palideció notoriamente y comenzó a temblar un poco, igual lo hicieron el resto del grupo.-…ranas mágicas…U.U"

-¿Ranas Mágicas?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡¿Es qué a ti no te enseñaban nada?!-se exaltó Karla.-si el secreto de alguna bruja o mago que viene de la dimensión alterna o su magia viene de ahí es descubierto se transforma en una.-le explicó con algo de impaciencia.-es una especie de masa verde y gelatinosa con enormes labios rosados y dos pequeños puntos como ojos.

David comenzó a imaginarse como se vería la Rana Mágica y quiso comenzar a reír, pero entonces recordó la reacción de todos al nombrarla por primera vez.

-No es algo muy bonito.-agregó Carmina.-aunque la persona que los descubre tiene una ventaja.-sonrió la chica.-ya que si esto pasa, solo la persona que lo descubrió puede regresarlo a la normalidad, y para esto es necesario…

-Magia.-concluyó Dulce.

-Así es.-habló de nuevo Carmina.-a los que descubren a alguien se les convierte en aprendices de brujas o magos y son enseñados directamente por la rana, y aunque al principio no tienen magia propia, después de pasar los 9 exámenes se convierten en brujas y magos 100 capacitados.

-¿Cómo que al principio no tienen magia propia?-preguntó una vez más, para esto Karla estaba a punto de explotar.

-Si.-le explicó esta vez Dulce.-al comienzo se les dan unos artefactos especiales llamados "Dream Spinner" y "Peperuto Poron"; el primero es usado para vestir el típico traje: el gorro, la túnica, o vestido en caso de las mujeres, y los guantes; y el segundo lo utilizan en lugar de la varita.

"Pero hay algo importante y diferente sobre el Poron: para poder utilizar la magia se necesitan las Esferas Mágicas, y si no las tienes, no puedes hacer magia."

-¿En serio no lo sabías?-preguntó Ingrid una vez más, igual de extrañada que antes.- ¿a qué escuela asistías?

-Eh…yo…-pero las palabras de Cloe no le permitieron terminar.

-Así es muchachos, ahora todos ustedes deberán cambiar sus varitas por Peperuto Poron.

Muchísimos reclamos y voces de inconformidad se escucharon entre los alumnos, en Poron no era algo mejor que la varita.

-¡Silencio!-los calló Yuuko con impotencia pero sin perder el porte que la caracterizaba.-déjenlo terminar, por favor.

-Gracias Yuuko.-agradeció Clow.-este Poron no será como el de los aprendices.-aclaró.-no, como ustedes ya poseen magia propia su Poron será el que utilizan los ya graduados.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, muchos de los reclamos cambiaron por voces de alegría y emoción, pero a David se le presentó una duda.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?-le murmuró en secreto a Diego para evitar ser golpeado por una enojada Karla.

-Los Poron del más alto nivel ya no necesitan de esferas mágicas para funcionar.-explicó.-en pocas palabras, nuestras varitas solo se verán distintas, ya que nada cambiará, bueno, tal vez sí, porque hay cosas que el Poron si puede hacer y la varita no.

Entonces habló Yuuko.

-Pero también tendrán que realizar exámenes especiales en la Dimensión Alterna, sumados a los de la academia, claro está.

-Y antes de que alguien reclame.-se apresuró Clow.-estos exámenes serán puramente prácticos y será uno cada mes y dos durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Para suerte de ambos directores, ningún alumno reclamó después de haber escuchado eso.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar.-se dirigió Yuuko a Clow.

Este asintió con la cabeza, y colocó su mano delante suyo con la palma hacia arriba y murmuró unas palabras.

-¡Release!

SHUUUUU

Una esfera de magia color azul apareció sobre su mano, y debajo de él un extraño sello que tenía un sol y una luna entrelazados con varias inscripciones en los bordes.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y de la esfera comenzó a crecer un enorme y hermoso báculo del tamaño del mago, de color dorado con un enorme sol en su extremo superior, Clow lo tomó y la esfera y sello desaparecieron.

Apenas Clow terminara con eso, un sello apareció debajo de Yuuko, distinto al de Cloe, este tenía muchas formas parecidas a alas y cuatro símbolos, uno en su parte superior, otro en su inferior, y uno a la izquierda y derecha.

El Sello de Yuuko y Báculo de Cloe despidieron una luz cegadora, causando que todos se cubrieran los ojos, al disiparse esta, una pantalla de luz brillante estaba frente ambos directores.

También había algo más ahí, detrás de Cloe se encontraban dos criaturas: una era un enorme león alado de pelaje dorado, y la otra era un ángel, hombre, de larga cabellera plateada y ojos profundos y azules, y en cada uno de los hombros de Yuuko, había dos pequeñas criaturas parecidas a unos conejos, una de pelaje blanco y una joya roja en su frente, y la otra de pelaje negro y la joya de su frente en color azul; parecían dos reyes con sus guardianes personales, una escena majestuosa.

Todos los presentes se encontraban boquiabiertos y, esta vez, todos tenían una enorme duda en sus cabezas, ya no solo David¿Y todo eso para qué?

-Bien, para dar comienzo a esto todos y cada uno de ustedes deben pasar por esta puerta.-señaló la pantalla de luz Yuuko.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón directora Yuuko?-se animó a hablarle directo Karla.

-Bueno jovencita.-respondió Clow.-para obtener su Poron deben ganárselo, son ordenes del Ministerio.

-¿A qué se refiere con ganárnoslo?-preguntó una vez más.

-Deben pasar por una prueba especial que dirá si están capacitados para obtener esta nueva magia.-le explicó esta vez Yuuko.-ni siquiera nosotros sabemos lo que les espera detrás de esa puerta, pero si puedo decirles algo.-su postura se tornó más seria aún.-deben utilizar todos sus recursos para poder pasarla.

Algunos alumnos se petrificaron y pensaron que sería algo muy difícil, a juzgar por la mirada de Yuuko.

-Si alguno de ustedes piensa que ya no puede continuar, lance chispas rojas al cielo y Yue y Kerberus los recogerán.-señaló al Ángel y al León alado, respectivamente.-y obviamente, si deciden retractarse, no poseerán esta nueva magia, ni tampoco podrán seguir aquí en la academia.

Un enorme "_¿¡QUÉ?!_" compartido por todos los alumnos inundó la playa, eso era algo delicado, no, no algo, era demasiado delicado, porque significaría el final de sus estudios como magos y brujas.

Pero aún así todos estaban decididos.

-Bien, sin más qué decir, comiencen.-señaló una vez más a la pantalla de luz, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar sin saber que esperar. Excepto nuestros chicos.

-¡Esperen!-los detuvo Carmina-hagamos una promesa.-dijo seriamente pero a la vez algo preocupada.-todos saldremos bien de esa prueba.-extendió su mano esperando las manos de los demás.

-¡Claro que sí!-la colocó Diego entusiasmado y muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Si!-le siguió Ingrid, David, Dulce y finalmente Karla.

-¡Vamos!-y todos entraron muy entusiasmados y seguros de sí mismos en que iban a terminar bien esa desconocida prueba.

-Ahora están en manos del destino¿no?-preguntó Clow con su rostro de gentileza.

-Lo dices como si no supieras lo que va a suceder.-le respondió Yuuko expresando una sonrisa de lado.

Clow solo rió divertido y esperó junto con Yuuko a que la prueba terminara, sabiendo exactamente lo que ocurriría después¿una tragedia¿una buena noticia?, eso era algo que solo Clow y Yuuko sabían, y lo sabían muy bien…

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, jeje._

_A los que les gusta la acción pronto serán recompensados._

_Jojo_

_Nos vemos en el capítulo 4: **Tierra y Aire**_

Sayonara!!!


End file.
